Starfox: beginnings end
by shakespeare's entourage
Summary: although i don't know that much about star fox my friend timid vulpine has encouraged me to write a fanfic. i just thought why doesn't fox eat peppy? but, he doesn't. i've edited it to accomodate a review by timidvulpine
1. Chapter 1

**Starfox: beginnings' end**

**chapter I.**

"ugh," groaned Starfox,"where am I?" all around him was nothing but darkness. "how'd I get here?"

"I brought you here!"growled a voice.

"Who are you?" he was sure he heard someone yet no one was around. "Where are You?"

"Why I'm right here." Starfox turned and before him stood the form of his father.

"Father!" he yelled

"No, I am closer to you than that fool ever could be! I am you, a powerful you!" he said with relish in his voice

"But I'm me!"

"Yes, but I could be you!"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I told you! I am you, the Fox of possibility!" the form said firmly,"but for me to exist in truth and proper, you must not exist, but to kill you would be to kill myself so you must succumb to me, your predator!"

"NO!"Fox shouted,"I gave up on that path a long time ago! I will never become a killer!"

"But think of the power you would possess?" a glowing orb appeared next to Fox and began orbiting him. "Take it! You have inherited the power of the vulpine, you must take your rightful throne!"

Fox stared at the orb as if tempted by it, to take it. He reached for it till he could touch it. "no."

The predator jumped at Fox forcing him to the Ground. "If you will not give in, I shall knock away the pillars of your mind and let it collapse, where I shall rebuild upon it." The predator moved off of Fox and slinked towards the darkness. "The age of the predator will come and you will be at the centre of it!" at this he vanished leaving Fox once more alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: the morning after

hello shakespeare's entourage here.

i've been encouraged to add in my own comments. well, near the end of this chapter you see the first manifestation of "the predator", (I will note that fox will speak or shout but "the predator" will always snarl or growl.) and here begins his mental battle. thank you timid vulpine for the review! read on for excitement, mystery and a lot of kinda cheesy writing.

* * *

Chapter two: the morning after

Fox awoke with a cold sweat upon his troubled brow. This was a daunting omen, surely he had enough troubles while on the Great Fox. But right now was not the time he had his morning duties to complete. He had to check his guns to avoid malfunction when it counted.

"ugh!"as Fox was cleaning his blaster a headache hit him hard "UGH! OOOOOWWWWW!" he howled as a red mist threatened consumed him he fell to his knees fighting to keep control! "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" then it went almost as quickly as it came yet it still left Fox out of breath. Then Krystal peered round the corner to see Fox slumped over and on his knees.

"I heard shouting and howling coming from here, everything all right?" she asked, a look of concern on her face

"Yeah" he said still feeling the attack "I'm fine just a little tired"

"You tell me the truth or I take it from you," Krystal threatened.

"I've told you the truth!"

"Fine then if you won't tell me I'll just read your mind and..." she paused, surprised, She couldn't read his mind."I can't read your mind."

"But you can read anyone's mind."

"I know but for some reason i can't read yours, i can hear Peppy, Slippy and all the rest but I can't hear your thoughts."she took a few paces back, "I'm going to see Peppy about this, there's something wrong."

Fox grabbed Krystal's wrist "You're not going anywhere!" fox growled

"What's gotten into you, you're not like this!" she pleaded. Fox released her and stumbled backwards, writhing in pain.

"GO!"he shouted through his groans,"Run, Krystal!"

"Or I'll get you!" growled another voice and Krystal ran off down the hall.

"No! I'm in control! You aren't me!" Fox shouted

* * *

ooh mysterious!

thank you for reading please review

shakespeare's entourage out!


	3. Chapter 3: who am I?

hello shakespeare's entourage here.

okay i think theres just slightly too much speach in this chapter also i made up most of the bit about Fox's past so nobody start having a go about it being completely wrong( if it is).

after this i'll be taking a break to write the next chapter and the ones after it and editing so it is alot better, since the chapters i've written so far have been a quick job.

* * *

Chapter 3: who am I?

"No! I'm in control! You aren't me!" Fox shouted. His control was slipping.

"You are in control, but not for very much longer," growled the predator, "soon you will fall and I will become a reality." at this moment Peppy and Krystal returned.

"Fox what's wrong?" Peppy asked

"He's taking over!" Fox cried, "I can't hold on much longer!"

"You have to Fox!" Krystal pleaded, "If not for anyone, for me!"

"You can't save him!" the predator growled.

"But I can fight you!" Fox said. "I'm in control!"

"You can't stop me Fox! No-one can!"

"Yes...I... CAN!" fox shouted, "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!!" his headache dissapeared. In Fox's head the predator's final words resonated loudly, "you may have won this time but I will return and you shall dissapear into the darkness!" suddenly his legs gave way and he collapsed

"Fox are you there?"Krystal asked

"Yeah, I won"

"Thank god!" she hugged him in relief, "what happened back there?" he explained to Peppy and Krystal about his dream the night before.

"I could have become him when I was younger," said Fox," most of my family was like him but my parents decided to become more civilised, we moved to Corneria. At first my father had trouble staying on two legs and was very aggressive. He was meant to be the leader of our clan, but he did what he did, however all the leaders of our clan inherited a "power of the vulpine" it's a power that comes from our predator instinct that was always strongest in our leader.

"And now it looks like it's chosen me, but to achieve it you must become a pure predator. It seems I have fought my urges so long the power of the vulpine has made a form of it."

"Don't worry Fox we're here to help you," Krystal said

"Yeah Fox you can rely on us" Peppy added.

"thanks I can tell this'll be my hardest fight yet"

* * *

again if i am wrong about fox's past don't bitch about it in the review, also i know it's more like a script with that much speach in it.

shakespeare's entourage out!


	4. Chapter 4: the perfect day

hello shakespeare's entourage here

this is the last chapter of starfox beginning's end but there will be a sequel with name unknown which I will write then publish here, first of all I'll play through starfox adventures and assault( as I have said i more or less know nothing of starfox).

anyway enjoy the conclusion to STARFOX : BEGINNIGS END(C) shakespeares entourage 2008

* * *

Chapter 4:a perfect day

Four days had passed since the predator's first appearance and all was normal aboard the great fox. Still fox had had dreams each night like the first, and he woke with a headache which passed within minutes.

"How are the fuel cells lasting peppy?" asked Fox.

"Enough to get us to Corneria but we'll need to get more once we arrive there otherwise we'll be stranded if we land on Sauria without spare fuel cells."he replied.

"What happened to our spare ones?"

"Slippy used them for an experiment" said peppy, with an obvious tone of annoyance.

"Sorry guys, I was trying to make them more efficient" said Slippy

"Don't worry about just don't do it again"said Fox

"Sure thing!"

"Morning guys!" said Krystal, "what's everyone up to?" she was dressed in tight fitting trousers and vest that revealed all her curves, "I was just wondering when we were going to stop next cause the fridge is looking a little empty." That night Fox did not dream of the predator.

The next morning Fox didn't wake with a headache and they landed on Corneria, while Peppy and Slippy went to buy more fuel cells and Falco dissapeared to a bar, Fox and Krystal went to grab a bite to eat. "Well, know any good restaurants then?" Asked Krystal

"I was born here, I know the best steak house in the galaxy!"

"I don't think steak is the best thing for you right now! How about we go shopping and see a movie!"

"ow! Stop it, you're hurting my wallet!"

"ha ha! C'mon let's go!" they had a nice afternoon except from Fox's wallet who ended up emptier than deep space. To end the wonderful afternoon Fox and Krystal made out.

"How about we go somewhere a little quieter and get a little more dirty?" offered Krystal

"Huh?!" said Fox as he pushed Krystal away a bit

"I know you want to I've read your mind a thousand times," said Krystal

"You're not Krystal," said Fox. a look of realization swept across his face, "in fact this whole day has been to perfect! None of this is real I just want to wake up from this dream!" everything went black and the sound of crackling fire appeared. He opened his eyes to find Corneria raised to the ground with skyscrapers ruined and the rest of the city burnt, his fur had also greyed and darkened "what have I done?"

* * *

I'll explain that the perfect day was a creation of the predator. as I said I'll be taking a long break to play through adventures and assault. then I'll make the sequel.

shakespeare's entourage out!


	5. Chapter 5: the Fox ultimatum

hello shakespeare's entourage here.

after much nagging by timid vulpine in the real world I have written another chapter, the true finale to my first part, after this i will work on the second part. enjoy the action packed final chapter of starfox: beginning's end.

* * *

Krystal hid behind what remained of a 10 foot wall, now so low she had to crouch to stay hidden. Her leg was wounded and blood flowed freely from it, staining her clothes scarlet. She ripped her sleeve and used it as a bandage, then she spoke into her headset, "We can't beat him, he's too fast for our lasers and everything else!"

"Hey Krystal, something's happening!" said Peppy. Fox was falling over himself and holding his head in obvious agony. He sank to his knees and howled. "What have I done?" he shouted...

The Great Fox drifted slowly through space and all it's inhabitants slept, but Fox's sleep was restless and uneasy. Suddenly his eyes opened and his nails turned to claws. He smashed down his door and ran down the hall to the control room where Peppy was monitoring the controls. "Get out of my way, old man!" he snarled and flung Peppy into a wall where he lay, unconscious. Fox slashed at the panels. The ship shook as the engines overloaded and gave out and they began their descent to Corneria's surface and a bumpy crash-landing. Fox ran up the hall and bust out of the door onto Corneria.

"Everyone O.K.?" asked Krystal.

"I'm alright," said Falco, "What happened?

"Cough, cough!" said Slippy, "I'm O.K.!" then a broken monitor fell on his head knocking him out.

"I don't know but whatever it is had huge claws." said Krystal, a quizzical look on her face.

Falco looked around, "Hey where's Fox?" said Falco.

"Shit! Falco try waking up Peppy and Slippy! I'll go grab some weapons!"

"Why?!"

"Just do it!" tears formed in Krystal's eyes, "Don't make this harder for me than it already is!"

"Fox did this?!"

"Just do as I said!" and she ran to weapons storage then off to confront Fox.

When Krystal had caught up with Fox the surrounding area was almost completely gone. "Stop right there, Fox!" she said and Fox turned to face her.

"Ah, Krystal, I suppose you're going to kill me now" Fox growled

"I...I will if I have to!"

Fox began to advance on Krystal, "We both know you can't do it, Kill your precious Fox," he lifted her by her throat, "You don't have the resolve to do it!" He threw her into a wall then lifted her again, "But, I won't kill you just yet," and he punched her through the wall.

Suddenly laser fire rained down from the sky. It was Falco and Slippy firing from an arwing piloted by Peppy. Fox dodged the lasers and jumped to the arwing and slashed one of it's wings off. Slippy and Falco jumped but Peppy couldn't get out in time and went down with the arwing in a plume of smoke. Slippy and Falco kept firing. Slippy slammed into a wall, unconscious once more, leaving Falco on his own till he went flying, and where he stood before was Fox, he had punched him all that way.

A laser fired at fox but he dodged it and appeared behind Krystal, who had fired the shot."Is that it?"said Fox, "I won't kill you till I see your true potential," he kicked her across the floor, "But I will make it a very painful experience."

Krystal growled. She stood up and revealed her claws, her teeth had become pointed and vicious, "Sorry Fox." she launched herself at him and began a relentless assault.

"It seems you are more powerful than I thought," Krystal kicked him through a wall, fifty metres away. "Huh, no matter. You have yet to see my true power," he howled as long grey hairs engulfed him and covered his orange fur. He dissapeared. Blood exploded from Krystal's leg and she fell to the floor reverting to her normal form. She crawled behind the nearest wall. "What you have seen today is but a taster of what is to come!" announced Fox and he fell to the floor holding his head.

* * *

whahahey. I said it was action packed. I hope i got some of the images right.

as the greatest men( & women) on say "Read on, Review!"

shakespeare's entourage out!


End file.
